


The Life and Times of Parker Nothing

by potterandpromises



Category: Leverage
Genre: Canon-Typical Alcoholism, Canonical Character Death - Sam Ford, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterandpromises/pseuds/potterandpromises
Summary: A collection of unrelated Leverage flash fiction primarily concerned with giving Parker nice things.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Nathan Ford & Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Christmas 2011

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 11th, 2020 on Tumblr; written for the Found Family Bingo prompt: gift giving.

Christmas morning 2011 isn’t unlike the ones of Nate’s boyhood, it only has more whiskey. Sam would be 13. What would holidays, or life, be like with a 13 year old? No cons, no justice. Would Sam still wake up before 5, jumping into his and Maggie’s bed—

The door, which should be locked, opens. “Marry Christmas! Where is everyone?”

“Parker, we agreed no earlier then 10.”

“You didn’t think that’d actually work.” She sits on the stool next to his, and he realizes she’s wearing a pink Santa hat and the ugliest sweater he’s ever seen. Not a good sign, but it’s Christmas, time for a break.

“Happy Secret Santa.” Parker hands him a small wrapped box, he stands, walks behind the bar and drops it under the counter for later. She looks… hurt, genuinely.

Thankfully, he left the gift for her in a similar place. He holds out a stuffed polar bear wearing all black, complete with a little beanie, and doesn’t look at her face when she gasps, snatches it. He walks away. 

“Wait.” He does. “I thought Hardison was my Secret Santa. He gave me a present last night." 

"Marry Christmas. I’ll see you at 10.”


	2. Junior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted December 2nd, 2020 on Tumblr; written for the Found Family Bingo prompt: adoption

“He’s perfect,” Parker says, sticking her fingers though the kennel wire. Junior licks them and hops up and down, side to side, nails scraping against the concrete. “Do you want to go home with us?”

“Well he’s very cute. But we agreed to get a dog we could train for jobs,” Sophie says. “He seems too energetic for that.”

“You only want a dog so you can train it to do your job and your dirty work.” The boys lift their eyebrows. “Love is supposed to be unconditional.” Parker scratches behind Junior’s ears. He actually _smiles_ , and sits still, as if to convey: ‘see, I’m a good boy.’

No one can bring themselves to say no to that.


	3. Snowfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted December 7th, 2020 on Tumblr.

At 2AM Parker gets out of bed, careful not to wake Hardison and Eliot, puts her socks on her hands, and climbs out the window.

She almost falls twice. It makes success sweater. The world bellow is just as icy and snowflakes don't stick to the ground, not like how a first snowfall should be. Still, Parker looks at the sky, dull stars twinkling, and sticks her tongue out.

Above, Eliot and Hardison look on. "Isn't she cold?"

"Must be." Eliot gets her coat, balls it up and throws it out the window.

Parker smiles, her face flushed, and waves.


End file.
